Because of the features of low radiation, compact and slim, and low energy exhaustion, the LCD panel has been widely implemented in the fields of mobile phone, personal digital assistance (PDA), notebook computer, and television etc.
In a LCD module, it generally includes a C-board and an X-board interconnected with flat flexible cable. The C-board is generally configured with a timing controller (TCON), and a power module. Since the TCON takes a majority surface area of the C-board, this is detrimental to the compactization of the C-band.